The 12 moonstones part 1
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: An Autobot joins the Justice Rangers after Sugar Rush's update. They're called back into action when evil attacks the worlds. The Justice Rangers must find the 12 moonstones before evil cast a darkness across the multiverse. Part 1 of 3. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys it's me Smokescreen2814 with the 12 moonstones part 1!**

**Wheeljack: Got that right better than the last story that featured all of us.**

**Me: You mean All star punch time explosion?**

**Wheeljack: Yeah that's it.**

**Me:Three new OCs are gonna appear plus a new member of the Justice Rangers. But first I don't own any characters in story. Except for some OCs.**

**Wheeljack: Got that right! Let's get it started in here!**

**Me: But the pairings in this story are Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin pop, Swirl mint, MordecaXMargaret, Muscle manXStarla, RigbyXEileen, CrumbelinaXOC and AdorabeezleXOC.**

The Sugar Rush racers, Crumplezone and Ransack are in Bara Magna playing Kolhii a sport played by Bioincles kinda like lacrosse. The teams are Rancis and Gloyd vs Crumplezone and Ransack vs Jaller and Takanuva. Vanellope and Taffyta are cheering for their boyfriends. Adorabeezle looks bored and sad but mostly sad.

Rancis scoops up the Kolhii ball and throws it, passes Ransack and goes in the goal and winning the game. Rancis and Gloyd high five each other in victory. "Damn it Ransack, we lost!" Said Crumplezone.

"It's your fault wide load!" Said Ransack.

"That's it!" Said Crumplezone and he and Ransack started to fight.

Vanellope and Taffyta started laughing at Crumplezone and Ransack starting a fight. Then they notice Adorabeezle looking sad and bored. "What's up with Beezle?" Taffyta asked.

"I don't know I never seen her like this." Said Vanellope.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Said Taffyta.

"Sure." Said Vanellope and walks up to Adorabeezle. "Hey Beezle are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that everyone has someone but me." Adorabeezle admitted.

"Oh I see you're lonely." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, you have Rancis, Taffyta has Gloyd, Minty has Swizzle, Crumbelina has Ron, Mordecai, has Magaret, and Muscle man has Starla. But no one for me." Said Adorabeezle.

"You'll find someone Adorabeezle, you just need to look." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks Vanellope." Said Adorabeezle.

Jaller gets off his communicator. "Alright kids, Sugar Rush is plugged back in game central Tahu wants you to check it out." Said Jaller.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush the Toa Nuva, park workers, Team Prime, Core 4 and the Sugar Rush racers are driving to Vanellope's castle. The Toa Nuva are in custom vehicles they made. The park workers are in the kart, Breakdown is driving the XJ robots, Prowl is in motorcycle mode, Team Prime are in vehicle mode, Ralph is riding on Vanellope's kart, Felix is riding with Calhoun on her hoverboard, while the racers are in their karts. They drove to the castle and Sour Bill was waiting for them. The transformers transform into robot mode and the others get out of their vehicles.

"Hey Sour Puss what's new in this game?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well there are some new tracks, new power ups, and two new ways to race." Said Sour Bill in his mono toned voice.

"What are the new ways to race?" Vanellope asked.

"Let see the first one is tag team racing where two racers fuse karts together and race." Said Sour Bill. "

"Suddenly I feel like I'm in Mario kart double dash." Said Swizzle.

"Your karts now have a boat and flight mode now." Sour Bill added.

"Air, land and sea. I feel like a navy seal." Said Crumplezone.

"You fainted when a baby seal was born." Said Ransack.

"I was tired!" Crumplezone snapped.

"Really? After the seal was born?" Ransack asked.

"Shut it!" Said Crumplezone.

"Hey bozos quiet down! You were saying." Said Vanellope.

"There are also 3 new racers. Two boys and one girl." Said Sour Bill.

"Cool I wonder what they look like?" Smokescreen asked.

"They're probably at the speedway?" Sour Bill guessed.

"Then let's go." Said Tahu.

The Justice Rangers drive to the starting line of the speedway and see three kids next to three karts. The girl has a white t shirt with a lemon on it with a yellow racer jacket over it, a yellow skirt, yellow socklings, and a lemon hat on her head. The first boy is wearing a tan t shirt with a a waffle cut in quarters on it with a yellow golden jacket over it, with yellow golden pants and a hat with half of a waffle. The second boy is wearing a black t shirt with a s'more on it and it says "you want s'more?" with a dark tan jacket over it, and dark tan pants,

The girl's kart is just like the Cherriot but it's a lemon meringue pie. The first boy's kart has the same as the Kernal but two quarter waffles stick together and whole waffles for wheels. The last boy's kart is a s'more shaped kart with two chocolate pieces for the wing and graham cracker circles for wheels.

"Hello I'm Vanellope von Schweetz; President of Sugar Rush." Vanellope greeted the three racers.

"Oh hi I'm Lucy Lemonlu and this is Charlie Waffleson, and Marvin Marsh." Said Lucy.

"Let me introduce you three to the other racers. That's Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Snowanna, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Citrusella, Torvald, Sticky, Nougetsia, and Ron." Said Vanellope. Marvin gets one look at Adorabeezle and he feels something inside.

"Holy crap, she's so pretty." Marvin said in his head.

"Dude, Vanellope is introducing us to the Justice Rangers." Said Charlie snapping Marvin back to reality.

"Oh right." Said Marvin.

Then a red candied apple kart drove and a girl with a white T short with a red candied apple on it with a red jacket over it, red socklings, a red skirt and a candied apple hat, she has long raven hair, lips red as a cherry, and she was the prettiest racer ever. "Sorry I'm late, I spawned in the candy cane forest along with my kart and I drove here." She said.

"And you are?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Oh my name is Cindy Applesweet." Said Cindy.

The new racers were introduced to the other Justice Rangers and racers. Then they hear the sound of a engine coming to them. "That's not a Sugar Rush engine, battle positions." Tahu reported and everybody except the new racers take out their weapons.

Then a white Nissan Silvia S15 with the Japanense symbol for "Samurai" on both door panels drives in and hits the brakes hard and slides down and stops. "Who ever you are?! Step out of the car and show yourself!" Benson demanded.

The car transforms into a robot and stands there. "I mean you no harm, I am a friend." Said the transformer.

"What do you mean and who are you?" Tahu asked.

"I am Drift, and I have been watching you saving the Multiverse from the Masters of darkness and other villains." Said Drift.

"Then how come you came out of hiding?" Smokescreen asked.

"I figured now would be the right time to fight along side with you." Drift answered.

"You wanna join us?" Sgt Calhoun asked.

"Yes." Drift replied.

"Alright, you're in." Said Tahu.

"Hey Drift we're gonna have a free race are you in?" Vanellope asked. Drift stays silence for half a minute and nods in approval.

The Sugar Rush racers, Crumplezone, Ransack, Mordecai and Rigby in the cart, Breakdown, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Drift are lined up for the race. "Alright for the racers who are not in this game, Perceptor made a teleporter that will sent you back to the starting line, but if get hit by an object from the track, power up, or fall off the track you're out." Kopaka explained.

The marshmallow starts the race and the racers drive off. The racers are in Gumball alley, Drift gets in front of Vanellope putting him in first place. Bulkhead is trying to get pass Breakdown but he's blocking Bulkhead from passing him. Prowl jumps over Breakdown and gets I'm front of him. "What the hell?!" Said Breakdown and gets a power up. He gets a jawbreaker cannon. "Hm, jawbreaker? I love the name." Breakdown fires the jawbreaker at Prowl, Prowl dodges the shot and the jawbreaker hits Sticky.

"Sticky Wipplesnit, out!" Said the annoucer.

The racers are in cakeway, Wheeljack grabs the al mode power up and shoots it at Breakdown. Breakdown spirals out of control and crashes into a piece of cake. "Breakdown, out!" Said the annoucer.

The racers are now going up the giant cake, Drift is drifting up the giant cake. "Wow either he scanned a care from the Fast and the furious movies or he watched the movies." Said Rigby.

Taffyta sees Mordecai and Rigby. "Those slackers are not gonna get pass me. Light em up Candlehead!" Said Taffyta. Candlehead lights up the cherry bombs and laughs.

Mordecai speeds up and gets away from the exploding cherry bombs and the they jump off the ramp and reach soft serve valley. Crumplezone and Ransack are right behind the three remaining recolors. "There's no way we're losing to a bunch of recycled characters." Said Ransack.

"I got this little buddy." Said Crumplezone. "Cyber key power!" He shouted and his turbo thrusters go in front of him. "Arm bazooka!" Crumplezone shouted and shoot at the three recolours.

Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougetsia Brumlestain, out!" Said the Announcer.

Swizzle grabs a sweet seekers power up and fires the sweet seekers at Gloyd, Crumplezone, and Ratchet. "I hate sweet seekers." Said Gloyd.

"You and me both, bro." Said Crumplezone.

Gloyd Orangeboar, Crumplezone, Ratchet, out!" Said the Announcer.

"Crumplezone!" Ransack cried out. "Well I'm still here!" He zooms pass Taffyta, Candlehead, and Mordecai and Rigby. Now he's right behind Vanellope and Drift.

They exit frosty rally and enter the cookie desert and dodge the hot fudge geysers and rolling giant cookies. Then the racers enter the caramel canyons Ransack can't get pass Vanellope and Drift but they're too fast. "I'm not losing to President Glitch and greenhorns." Said Ransack. "Cyber key power!" He shouted and two boosters flip out in the back. "Exhaust boost!" He passes by Vanellope and Drift and ends up in first place.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack have teamed up and passed Swizzle, Jubileena, and Snowanna. Bulkhead gets the sweet seekers power up and fires it, Crumbelina, Ron are hit.

Adorabeezle looks behind her and sees a sweet seeker. "Not again." Said Adorabeezle scared. But Marvin gets in front of the sweet seeker and takes the hit for Adorabeezle.

"Crumbelina Di Caramello, Ron Cinnadon, and Marvin Marsh out!" Said the Announcer.

"He took a hit for me. Does he like like me?" Adorabeezle asked herself.

Wheeljack grabs a power up and launches a blue sweet seeker and flies over the other racers. "What was that thing for?" Wheeljack asked.

Meanwhile Ransack is almost to the finish line. "Ah no one behind me, feels sweet." Said Ransack. Then the blue sweet seeker that Wheeljack shot is homing on Ransack. "What the hell is that?" He asked and then it hits him.

"Ransack out!" Said the annoucer.

Drift, Vanellope, Mordecai and Rigby, Rancis, Optimus Prime, Adorabeezle, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Swizzle, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Taffyta, Candlehead, Minty, Ultra Magnus, Snowanna, Lucy, Charlie, Jubileena and Cindy cross the finished line. Drift gets a gold trophy, Vanellope gets a silver trophy, and Mordecai and Rigby get two bronze trophies. Tahu walks up to Drift and he's impressed.

"Great job Drift, I want you come back to Bara Magna with my team." Said Tahu.

"Thanks Tahu and I would like to live in Bara Magna." Said Drift.

Vanellope walks up to Lucy and Cindy. "Hey you may have lost, but I like you two that's why you two are invited to my sleepover tonight." Said Vanellope.

"Cool!" Said Cindy.

"But won't the arcade will be open tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"No Mr. Litwak is in Hawaii for a month so we get to do whatever we want." Said Vanellope.

"Awesome!" Said Cindy than she hears something ringing. "Excuse me." Cindy runs and takes the call behind Vanellope's fan stand. She takes out her communicator and answers it. "What is it I'm busy?" Cindy asked.

"Did you earn Vanellope's trust yet?" The master asked her.

"I lost the race, but I got invited to her sleepover tonight." Said Cindy.

Mordecai and Rigby see Cindy talking to the mysterious figure on her communicator. "Who the hell is she talking to?" Rigby whispered.

"Excellent, remember your identity must be covered, and if there is someone in your way kill em." Said the Master and hang ups.

Mordecai and Rigby go in front of a Rancis fan stand. "Dude I don't think Cindy's a Sugar Rush racer, she's up to something." Said Rigby.

"Yeah dude, Sour Bill said three new racers not four." Said Mordecai.

"We need to tell the others." Said Rigby.

"The others won't believe us we need to take matters into our hands." Said Mordecai. "Grab your armor and I'll grab my assassin gear."

"Hm hm hm hm." Said Mordecai and Rigby and head straight back to the house through the universal bridge.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Wheeljack: That was a good race, and Drift sounds like a great guy.**

**Seth: Not bad Smoke.**

**Napoleon: Awesome stuff Smoke.**

**Optimus Prime and Onua fly in. **

**Onua: Hey Smoke we got some info on the Amulet of Avalor.**

**Napoleon: Yeah I heard about that what gives?**

**Optimus Prime: Yen Sid told us that Master Xehanort needs to forge a weapon named the X-blade and open a portal to the kingdom hearts the heart of all worlds in the keyblade universe.**

**Seth: That doesn't explain the amulet.**

**Optimus Prime: He needs seven lights and thirteen darknesses to forge the X-blade.**

**Wheeljack: Organization XIII is the darknesses.**

**Onua: Sofia's amulet gives her the ability to talk to animals.**

**Napoleon: So what Doctor Dolittle talks to animals too and he was born with it. Gosh!**

**Optimus Prime: That's not all the amulet can summon the Disney princesses to her aid, and five of them are the princesses of heart.**

**Seth: If Anisem and Xemnas gets their hands on the amulet the five princesses of heart will be attracted to it like roaches going to a roach motel.**

**Me: I agree but as long as I have my keyblade, Optimus has the Star Saber, and Seth has the nova stone we can handle them.**

**All: Right.**

**Seth: But is there anyone from Sofia's world who wants the amulet?**

**Optimus Prime: I asked Amber about that, a man named Cerdic he's a sorcerer, who wants the amulet and take over the kingdom. **

**Me: As long his threat level is low we're good. (Whistles) **

**A red eagle transformer lands on my shoulder.**

**Seth: What is that thing.**

**Me: His name is Red Ace, my first transformer OC. Here I want you to give to message to Eagle. (Inserts message into Red Ace's chest and flies to Eagle's studio)**

**Seth: What's in the message?**

**Me: I'm giving him a warning about Predaking and his army of Predacons.**

**Napoleon: Holy crap I forgot about that! Good thinking Smoke.**

**Me: Thanks so anyway please review and **

**All except Optimus Prime and Napoleon: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crumplezone, Rancis, James, Sora, Riku, Mordecai and Rigby are in the lab in my studio waiting for me.**

**Me: (walks in) Alright I called you all here to rescue Ransack from the Insecticons.**

**Riku: We don't know where they are?**

**Me: They're on Cybertron, luckily we have a space bridge. Now did everyone take their breathers from After Earth.**

**All except for me and Crumplezone: Yes!**

**Me: Good, Ratchet open the space bridge!**

**The space bridge opens and my team goes through it and reached Cybertron.**

**Me: Welcome to Cybertron, the home world of the Autobots and Decetpicons before the war.**

**James: How did the war started?**

**Me: Power.**

**Riku: darkness cosumed Megatron.**

**Me: Yeah but it's too late to save him, come on let's go.**

**Rancis: Go where?**

**Me: Kaon, the Decepticon capital. (Me and my team start walking)**

**James: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**The team has entered Kaon and they see the city in ruin.**

**Me: Welcome to Kaon the Decepticon capital. **

**James: That Megatron statue really creeps me out.**

**Sora: Yeah, but good thing there's no else on this planet besides us.**

**Me: Actually there are a two types of species scraplets and Insecticons.**

**Crumplezone: The Scraplets are the cockroaches of Cybertron, small but they eat like Homer Simpson at a all you eat Buffett.**

**Rigby: Don't worry Crumplezone we got your back.**

**A whole swarm of Insecticons show up along with Airachnid with Ransack tied in a web.**

**My team summons our keyblades.**

**Crumplezone: Let go of Ransack, you witch!**

**Airachnid: I don't think so Crumplezone, besides his keyblade is all I need. Now destroy them!**

**The Insecticons charge at my team but we slash every Insecticon. **

**Enjoy the new chapter of the 12 moonstones part 1!**

Mordecai and Rigby get their gear so they can find out who Cindy Applesweet really is. "Alright dude let's find out who Cindy Applesweet really is." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah!" Said Rigby.

Meanwhile at Vanellope's castle the girls are in their pajamas eating pizza. "Hey Beezle, I noticed that Marvin got in front of that sweet seeker and took the hit." Said Vanellope.

"I know, I think he likes me." Adorabeezle wondered.

"I think you two would make a great couple." Said Taffyta.

Outside of the castle Black Cuervo, Mordecai and Rigby are outside the castle. "Alright here's the plan I'm be surveillance room, I'll be your eyes and ears." Said Mordecai.

"I'll be cloaked for this mission." Said Rigby putting his armor on.

"I'll climb to Vanellope's room and throw this egg that reveal the spy's disguise." Said Black Cuervo.

"Let's do this." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby enter the castle through the lower window, while Black Cuervo climbs the castle walls to Vanellope's room.

Mordecai finds the surveillance room and once he's inside he sees all the monitors around Vanellope's castle. "The eagle has landed. Cuervo what's your status?" Said Mordecai.

"I'm almost to Vanellope's room, i'll be there in a few minutes." Said Black Cuervo.

Sour Bill opens a window wearing a facial mask and see Black Cuervo climbing the building. "Miss Aves, why are you climbing the castle wall?" Sour Bill asked.

"Why are you wearing a facial mask?" Black Cuervo asked.

"Carry on." Said Sour Bill and closes the window.

Then a red Darth Vader like Samurai enters the castle through a window. Back in the surveillance room Mordecai notices the red Darth Vader like Samurai. "Oh no, not him again." Mordecai calls Rigby on his comm. "Dude, we got a problem the Crimson Samurai is here." Said Mordecai.

"Wait what?! What is he doing here?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, but something's not right." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah it's you." Said Taffyta. The rest of the Sugar Rush girls are in the surveillance room.

"Hey girls, having a great time?" Mordecai asked.

"We were until it was ruined by you three!" Said Vanellope showing Rigby and Black Cuervo handcuffed.

"Vanellope, the Crimson Samurai is here and he's working with Cindy Applesweet." Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai how could you, she's new and you hurt her feelings." Said Candlehead.

"Oh come on look at the monitor!" Said Mordecai.

Vanellope looks at the surveillance and sees the Crimson Samurai walking around the castle and lets in Predaking. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! Those two are working together!" Said Vanellope.

Then Cindy Applesweet walks up to Predaking and Crimson Samurai and reveals to be Hazel Bittersweet. "Hazel Bittersweet!" Said Taffyta.

Meanwhile in the throne room Predaking, Crimson Samurai and Hazel Bittersweet are looking for the code room. "Where's the code room Bittersweet?" Predaking asked frustrated.

"Don't worry boys, it's around here somewhere." Said Hazel.

"Hazel Bittersweet, you are so dead!" Vanellope shouted with Mordecai, Rigby, Black Cuervo, and the other girls by her side.

"Vanellope didn't see you there, they're the entertainment." Said Hazel.

"Yeah the samurai one is for Jubileena." Said Predaking.

"Why did you say it like that?" Jubileena asked.

"Maybe this will jog your memory, a long time ago a festival, the scroll of power, and last but not least the fireworks." Said Crimson Samurai.

"Wait, Tai? I thought you were dead?" Jublieena asked and shocked.

"When the fireworks exploded I landed in the candy cane forest, but luckily Cylas found me, where the sciencist Shockwave repaired me and made me into the Crimson Samurai." Said Crimson Samurai.

"Kinda like the Vader transformation?" Rigby asked.

"Yes." Said Crimson Samurai.

"Enough talk let's fight!" Said Predaking.

Rigby rams Crimson Samurai with his Iron Raccoon armor and out the window. Black Cuervo and Hazel Bittersweet fly out and have a fire fight. Predaking transforms into dragon mode, grabs Mordecai and flies away.

"The last time we fought was at diet cola mountain, let's relive that battle." Said Predaking.

"How about a change of scenery?" Said Mordecai and breaks free of Predaking's grip and falls in the lemonade lake.

"What are the Justice Rangers feeding him?" Predaking asked himself and sees Mordecai running into the candy can forest. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Back at the castle Black Cuervo and Hazel Bittersweet are now in dog fight. Black Cuervo and Hazel Bittersweet are shooting at each other. While Rigby is using his repulser blasts at the Crimson Samurai. "Impressive, but I have been training since you were nothing but a thought." Said Crimson Samurai and takes out lightsaber katanas and charges at Rigby.

Rigby dodges the strikes while Black Cuervo throws Hazel at Crimson Samurai. Game over losers!" Said Rigby as he and Black Cuervo point their guns at Crimson Samurai and Hazel Bittersweet.

Meanwhile in the Candy cane forest Predaking is walking in the forest in robot mode looking for Mordecai. "Come on out blue jay, we all know what happens next I'm the ultimate hunter." Said Predaking.

Mordecai sees Predaking from a candy cane tree. He jumps off the tree and stabs Predaking in the neck with his hidden blade. Predaking grabs Mordecai and throws him, Mordecai lands on his feet and slides. "Impressive, how are you able to do these things since our last counter?" Predaking wondered.

"Skips trained me to become an assassin, to fight the Templars." Said Mordecai.

"Hm, impressive too bad I have to kill you." Said Predaking.

Mordecai and Predaking charge at each other and start fighting. Mordecai throws his tomahawk at Predaking's arm. Predaking uses his claws to slash Mordecai, but Mordecai dodges the claws. Mordecai takes out his bow and two arrows out and shoots them at Predaking. "Coutesy of Hawkeye." Said Moredcai.

Then the arrows freezes Predaking's upper body. Predaking breaks the ice and rips a candy cane tree from the ground and gets ready to swing. "Prepare to die." Said Predaking.

Mordecai shoots five arrows at Predaking's chest. "Tick tick boom." Said Mordecai. The arrows blow up and the candy cane tree lands on hits Predaking.

Mordecai takes the lawgiver from Dredd out and points at Predaking's head. "Who do you work for?" Mordecai asked in anger.

"I'll never reveal my master's name!" Predaking breaks free from the tree and transforms to dragon mode. "But takes this warning 12 items will be found, 12 worlds will fall and the multiverse will be cosumed by darkness." Said Predaking and flies away.

"Mordecai! Crimson Samurai and Hazel Bittersweet got away and gave us this warning." Said Rigby on the comm.

"Predaking gave me the same warning too, we have to warn Tahu." Said Mordecai.

The next day in Bara Magana Tahu and Ackar are training Billy Hatcher, Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, Bantam Scambled, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Drift. So far Drift is sparring with Riku and Drift is winning. Drift has defeated Riku in a sword fight. "You fought well Riku." Said Drift.

"Thanks so did you." Riku replied.

Mordecai and Rigby walks in the arena and find Tahu. "Tahu we need to speak to you." Said Mordecai.

"What brings you two here?" Tahu asked.

"Well turns out that Cindy Applesweet is Hazel Bittersweet." SaidRigby.

"Is that it?" Tahu asked again.

"No, Predaking and the Crimson Samurai showed up and told us that 12 items will be found, 12 worlds will fall, and the multiverse will be consumed by darkness." Mordecai explained.

Drift puts his sword away and walks up the trio. "That is so strange how three villains just attacked one place and gave a warning." Said Drift.

"I was gonna find out who their master is but no dice." Said Mordecai.

"Not to worry Mordecai we'll be prepared." Said Tahu.

Swoop flies in the arena and transforms into robot mode. "Mordecai and Rigby, Benson called. The park is under attack!" Swoop reported.

"What?!" Mordecai and Rigby replied.

**Me, Crumplezone, James, Rancis, Sora, Riku, Mordecai and Rigby have just finished off the Insecticon army. **

**Airachnid: Impressive, now you have to deal with me. (Charges at the my team)**

**Me and the rest of the keyblade wielders get ready to fight but she shoots webs at us to the wall. **

**Me: Damn it! I forgot about she's half spider!**

**James: Remind me to kill you later!**

**Airachnid: Hm I'll start with Crumplezone, then the slackers, the pretty boy, the prince, the two keyblade wielders, and last but not least the author.**

**Rigby: I never got a chance to kiss Eileen.**

**Airachnid: Too bad, so sad. Ransack are you watching (notices Ransack is gone) Where did he go?!**

**Ransack charges at Airchnid and slices her with the Oathkeeper keyblade.**

**Ransack: Now stay down! (Frees us from the web)**

**James: Thanks Ransack.**

**Ransack: Don't thank me, thank Wing Saber he's over there.**

**An Autbot that transforms into A-10 Warthog fighter jet, with the wings on his back along with missiles pointing upwards, the Autobot symbol on his chest and the jets are his legs.**

**Mordecai: Wait I remember you! You were one of the heroes who tried out for All star punch time explosion!**

**Wing Saber: Yeah, I got a distress call and here I am. By the way James tell Sea Eagle that he's a awesome writer, I want to pay him a visit and to look me up on YouTube and Google just type in Wing Saber Transformers Cyberton.**

**James: Okay I'll tell him that.**

**Me: Ratchet open the space bridge.**

**A few minutes later te rescue team, Ransack, Wing Saber and I are back in my studio then Seth, Mel, and Rion walk in covered in bruises.**

**Sofia: (Gasps) What happened to you guys?**

**Seth: We were trying to pick some weapons just incase our Di-Gata stones ran out of power. **

**Rion: Epic fail.**

**Me: Maybe Eagle or Yen Sid can give you a Keyblade, Magic Staff and Shield. Just like Sofia, Amber and James.**

**Mel: That's not a bad idea Smoke.**

**Seth: I don't what those weapons will look like but we'll take em.**

**Amber: What about the others?**

**Ratchet: Kara can channel sigil energies and absorb large amounts of power. Adam has a Bo staff, and Erik added a hidden blade in his gauntlet like from Assasin's creed.**

**Mordecai: Luckily I played all the games for the role of Blue jay Assassin.**

**Rancis: Why don't you marry those games?**

**Mordecai: Well at least I know how the story began.**

**Rancis: Yeah at least I have a girlfriend before you did. **

**Mordecai: Atl least I didn't bullied her and treated like a freak!**

**All except me, Ratchet, Mordecai, Rancis, Sofia, Amber and James: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Rancis: I didn't know she was our ruler until she crossed the finished line.**

**Mordecai: Ok than explain this to me, why did you hang out with Taffyta even those she used to tease you for not winning a Sugar Rush cup?**

**Rancis: I don't know I had no choice!**

**Mordecai: You know what you are Rancis? A turd!**

**Everyone gasped excepted for Mordecai and Rancis.**

**Rancis: Oh really?**

**Mordecai: Yeah plus you're dressed like one! **

**Rancis: Yeah well you're a yellow bellied coward that took 4 seasons of Regular Show to date Margaret! Because you slacked at that!**

**Mordecai: In that case!**

**Mordecai and Rancis: We're no longer friends!**

**They storm out of the lab.**

**Seth: Yikes, didn't see that** **coming.**

**Sofia: Neither did I.**

**Me: James and I will good talk sense into them.**

**Wing Saber: Good idea Smoke.**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me, Mordecai, and Smokescreen are checking if the Rogue shadow is ready to go.**

**Me: Engine!**

**Mordecai: (turns on the engine) Check!**

**Me: Weapons!**

**Smokescreen: (shoots at a ugly poster of Anisem) Check!**

**Me: Music! (I plug my iPod in and Don't stop believing by Journey) Ah a classic.**

**Mordecai: Never gets old.**

**Smokescreen: One of the greats.**

**Me and Mordecai do air guitars while Smokescreen grabs two wrenches and bangs them on the toolboxes.**

**Amber walks in and sees us, we stop and turn off the music.**

**Amber: Boys.**

**Me, Mordecai, and Smokescreen: Amber.**

**Mordecai: Where's Sofia and James?**

**Amber: Sofia is praticing her magic staff, while James is keyblade sparring with Riku.**

**Smokescreen: What are you doing?**

**Amber: Um nothing, just visiting Lloyd. Is he around?**

**Me: Oh he just left with Alpha team and the wreckers. Just Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack.**

**Amber: Where did he go?**

**Me: Asgard.**

**Mordecai: New New York.**

**Smokescreen: Island of Mata nui.**

**Me: Island of Mata Nui.**

**Mordecai: Asgard.**

**Smokescreen: New New York.**

**Me: One of those 3.**

**Amber: Ok, can you give this message.**

**Mordecai: Sure. (Grabs the message from Amber)**

**Amber: It's for his eyes only. (Walks away)**

**Smokescreen puts his phase shifter to take out of the letter without opening the envelope.**

**Mordecai: What the heck man!**

**Smokescreen: Relax I'll put it back after we read it.**

**Me: Fine, but we take it to our graves. (Look at my phone) That's a horrible idea.**

**Smokescreen: What's a horrible idea?**

**Me: Some guest wants me to do a story where Swizzle becomes Spider man or a Pokemon trainer.**

**Mordecai: That's even worst than Rigby's rig juice.**

**Me and Smokescreen: Agree.**

**Smokescreen: Back to the letter.**

**While we read the letter from Amber enjoy the thrid chapter of the 12 moonstones.**

Tahu, Mordecai, Rigby, Swoop, Billy Hatcher, Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, Bantam Scambled, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Drift are in Perceptor's lab looking at the damage at the park. "Who's attacking the park?" Bantam asked.

"We don't know, but they're making alot of damage." Said Perceptor.

"You got that right!" Swoop replied.

"Then let's kick some villain butt!" Bantam yelled out and pounded his fists.

Riku stops Bantam in his tracks. "No Bantam we don't know who's attacking the park." Said Riku.

"He's right, Mordecai, Rigby and I will go and fight whose ever attacking." Said Tahu.

"I will come too." Said Drift.

"Dude, you're the new guy and new guys don't come back alive." Said Mordecai.

"I will ignore that comment, Perceptor call the others." Said Drift and walks through the portal.

"I thought Tahu was calling the shots?" Rigby asked.

"Never mind Rigby let's go." Said Tahu. Tahu, Mordecai and Rigby walk through the universal bridge.

Once they get to the park, they see the attackers. Terminators, Cy-Bugs, Insecticons, Zads, Heartless, Nobodies, Frost giants and Chitauri are attacking the park. "This is not good." Said Mordecai.

A squad of Aerostats, two nobody Bersekers, and 5 Samurai nobodies notice Tahu, Mordecai and Rigby and charge at them. Tahu takes out his flame sword and attacks the nobodies. Mordecai takes out his tomahawk and joins Tahu in battle. Rigby has his armor on and shoots missiles at the Aerostats and opens fire on the nobodies.

"Why are they attacking the park?!" Rigby asked.

Drift jumps down from the sky with a katana, he slices the samurai nobodies in one slice and stab the two Berskers in one stab. "Whoa." Said Mordecai and Rigby impressive at those kills.

"Where did you learn those skills?" Tahu asked.

"I learn those skills on the streets of Cybertron." Drift explained.

"You learned those sword fighting skills on the streets of Cybertron?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, and I have a present for you and Rigby." Said Drift and hands the Morda-sword to Mordecai and the Rig-axe to Rigby.

"Our weapons!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed.

Rigby takes his armor off and grabs the Rig-axe. "How did you rebuild them?" Rigby asked.

"Ratchet, Perceptor and I have rebuilt and enhanced your weapons." Said Drift.

Then a swarm of Insecticons come flying towards them. Mordecai and Rigby feel a power they never felt before. Rigby shoots lightening from his axe and Mordecai throws his sword at a Insecticon like Thor and the sword returns to him. "Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"Mordecai, Rigby come in?" Said Benson on his Walkie talkie.

Mordecai answers back. "Benson, what's going on?" Mordecai asked.

"The Terminators, Cy-bugs, Insecticons, Zads, Heartless, Nobodies, Frost giants, and Chitauri came out of nowhere and attacked with no reason!" Benson reported on the Walkie talkie.

Tahu grabs the Walkie talkie from Mordecai. "Benson is everyone ok?" Tahu asked.

"Pops, Thomas, High Five Ghost, Breakdown, Prowl, Margaret, Eileen, Starla and the XJ robots are at the house." Benson replied on the Walkie talkie.

"Muscle man and Skips have to be somewhere in the park." Said Tahu.

Drift grabs the Walkie talkie from Tahu. "Benson stay where you are, we're on our way!" Said Drift.

"Got it!" Said Benson on the Walkie talkie.

"Here's the plan, Drift you and Rigby go to the house and protect the others. Mordecai you and I will go look for Muscle man and Skips." Said Tahu.

Drift and Rigby nod in agreement and run to the house. "Let's check Muscle man's trailer, he's probably defending it." Said Mordecai.

"Good idea let's go." Said Tahu and they run to Muscle man's trailer.

Meanwhile at Muscle man's trailer Seth, Mel, Rion and Cragger are defending Muscle man's trailer. Seth slices two Zads with the Ultima weapon along with Cragger with his Vengdulize a dual sided golden chainsaw with massive blades and a short but beautifully detailed handle with red lasers on each end. Mel freezes the Dusk nobodies thenRion throws his Dreamcloud shield the Dusk nobodies shattering them to bits.

Then Tahu and Mordecai arrive on the scene and see the three Di Gata defenders and former king of the Crocodile tribe in Chima defending Muscle man trailer. "I'm glad you guys showed up." Said Mordecai.

"Where's Muscle man?" Tahu asked.

"Inside his trailer looking for something." Seth answered.

"I think he should clean his home, it looks like ten pig sties." Said Mel.

"Never mind that here comes more!" Cragger reported. Then some Zads, heartless and nobodies march to Muscle man's trailer and get ready to attack.

The Justice Rangers get for battle then a Hunter Killer shows up. "They have a tank!" Rion exclaimed.

"We're dead." Said Cragger with fear.

Then someone shoots the Zads, heartless, nobodies and the Hunter Killer killing them instantly and the others are shocked, but they turn around and see Muscle man with a mini gun on the top of his trailer. "There's two things these guys should watch out for; me with a mini gun and my mom!" Said Muscle man and started laughing.

"Where did Muscle man get a mini gun?" Seth asked.

"I know a guy.'" Muscle man replied.

"Let's go find Skips." Said Tahu.

Mordecai gets a text from Rigby. "Skips will have to wait, the house is under attack!" Said Mordecai.

Back at the house Drift, Breakdown, and Rigby are fighting off the Zads and Cy-bugs with their weapons. "Where are those guys?" Breakdown asked in anger.

"They're coming!" Rigby replied.

Then Tahu, Mordecai, Seth, Mel, Rion, Cragger and Muscle man show up and fight their way through the evil forces. "Where we're you guys?" Benson asked.

"Finding Muscle man, where's Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"He went to the cave you found that caveman!" Pops answered.

"Why did he go there!?" Muscle man asked while shooting his mini gun.

"I don't know, but he could be danger!" Said Benson.

"Tahu this is Perceptor. Team Prime, Core 4, Sugar Rush racers, Dinobots, Sideswipe, Warpath, Crumplezone, Ransack, Billy, Rolly, Chick, Bantam, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the Toa Nuva are on their way." Said Perceptor on Tahu's comm link.

"Good news reinforcements are on their way." Said Tahu.

"Awesome! They better hurry up!" Said Muscle man.

"What about Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Craggger and I will go and save Skips." Said Drift.

"Go." Said Tahu.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Cragger get in the cart and drive off and Drift transforms to vehicle mode and they drive to the cave. Once they reach the cave they enter and find a secret entrance that Mordecai and Rigby didn't know when they found that caveman. "I can't believe you guys didn't found out this." Said Cragger.

"Dude, we just found the cave people." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai, Rigby, Cragger and Drift find Skips damage and holding a purple rock. "Skips!" They all shouted and ran to Skips.

"Skips are you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai, Rigby you have to take this." Said Skips weakly and hand them the purple rock.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"A moonstone, there are 12 of them. If they fall in the wrong hands darkness will spread across the multiverse." Said Skips.

"That's bad." Said Cragger.

They heard something outside, Drift picks up Skips and they run outside of the cave and see the Goose Monster attacking the other Justice Rangers. "I thought we killed that thing!?" Said Rigby.

"Then let's kill him harder!" Said one of the baby ducks.

Mordecai, Rigby and the baby ducks fist pump to form Eagle man 2.0. Eagle man 2.0 fires 5 notes from the power and hits Goose monster. But the goose monster wasn't affected by it and kept coming. "Aw what?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Our master upgraded us, so we can defeat you fools once and for all!" Said Goose monster and charged at Eagle man 2.0 and beat the living snot out of him. Then Drift slashes goose monster and fuses with Eagle man 2.0.

"Drift what are you doing?" Rigby asked.

"Giving you two a hand!" Drift replied.

Goose monster is trying to beat up Eagle man 2.0 but Eagle man 2.0 dodges the punches and kicks. Then he takes out Drift's sword and slices Goose monster and after he's done Goose monster turns back into the four geese. "Let's finish." Said Drift.

"Fools, you can't win the fallen shall rise again and cover the multiverse in darkness." Said one of the geese.

Eagle man 2.0 raises his right hand and it goes into flames. "Step off!" Said all four and kill the geese.

A few minutes later Ratchet, Benson, Pops, Thomas, XJ robots, Billy, Rolly, Chick, Bantam, and the recolours take Skips back to Bara Magna. Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby told the others about the moonstone they found. "This could be bad, if a world is under attack that means they're looking for a moonstone." Said Tahu.

"Then we'll stop them." Said Rigby.

"Only one thing we don't know where the moonstone is." Said Wheeljack.

Gali got off her communicator and walked up to Tahu. "Tahu Ninjago is under attack." Said Gali.

"I'll be right back, I'll get some reinforcements." Said Drift and jumps through the universal bridge.

"Alright but hurry back." Said Tahu. "Let's get going."

**Me: Holy crap, Amber has a crush on Lloyd.**

**Mordecai: Aw sick!**

**Smokescreen: (puts the letter back in the envelope) Alright we pretend this never happened.**

**Me and Mordecai: Got it!**

**Smokescreen: Hey Smoke remember when you recruited Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy to be Justice Rangers? I think you forgot King Mickey.**

**Me: (face palms) I forgot about! I'll try and call him.**

**Mordecai: Also I noticed on your profile that you have the characters from Phineas and Ferb in some of your stories what gives?**

**Me: I'm not a fan of that show, I seen some episodes but I don't like it but they understand.**

**Smokescreen: Just like Eagle and Sofia the First.**

**Me: Yeah but I made those guys Justice Rangers.**

**Mordecai: Besides Sofia as a Justice Ranger. There more villains deadliest and dangerous than the Predacons, Heartless, nobodies and Organization XIII.**

**Smokescreen: Yeah, plus have you picked the title to your Di Gata defenders, Transformers Cybertron and Kingdom hearts story yet?**

**Me: No, but let me tell you something. In this story Seth, Mel, Rion, Crumplezone, Ransack, Sora and Riku will go to worlds that they never been before, I can't tell you what worlds they'll be in I want to make it a surprise.**

**Mordecai: Cool.**

**Me: Anyway please review and**

**All: Stay Frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me, Mordecai, and Smokescreen are covering our heads from Toot Braunstein's dancing and finish dancing. **

**Toot: (panting) So did I did get the part? Huh? (Zooms in on her face and see's a mustache and a mole on her face, so ugly)**

**Smokescreen: We'll think about it?**

**Toot leaves the room. Me, Mordecai, and Smokescreen make gagging sounds and Mordecai pukes in a trash can.**

**Smokescreen: So far we had Starla, Eileen, Miko, Frida, April, Vanellope, the Sugar Rush girl racers, Rancine, Glora, Swirly, every girl that stared in your stories, and even the princesses from STF.**

**Mordecai: Yeah we said no to some of them.**

**Me: Okay who's next?**

**Mordecai: Sofia.**

**Me: Next! **

**Sofia: (walks in) Boys.**

**All: Sofia.**

**Me: Alright Sofia show us what you got.**

**Sofia sings a song from her show. I didn't want to put the song in to avoid copyright law and other reasons.**

**After she's done Me, Mordecai and Smokescreen clap.**

**Mordecai: Just step outside of the room and we'll pick our winner.**

**Sofia: Ok.**

**Sofia exits the room.**

**Me: Alright who should be our Shahra?**

**Smokescreen: I would have to say Sofia.**

**Me: I pick Vanellope.**

**Mordecai: I would have to pick Margaret or Frida.**

**Me: Ok we can't decide who to pick.**

**While we decide which girl got the part enjoy the new chapter of the 12 moonstones part 1. There are some elements from Transformers dark of the moon and Madagascar 3.**

The Justice Rangers are in Ninjago and see the Predacons and the same enemies from the park are attacking Ninjago. "Drift better get here soon!" Said Lewa.

"Focus on the mission find the moonstone before these guys do." Said Benson.

"Very well, but we need to find the ninja, they could be in danger." Said Optimus Prime.

"Alright we'll find the ninja and the moonstone." Said Tahu.

"We're on it!" Said Vanellope.

"Tahu we received a call from Drift the reinforcements are here and want the rendezvous point at Ed and Edina's scrap n junk." Said Ratchet on the comm link.

"Got it! Mordecai, Rigby you guys remember the way to the junk yard?" Tahu asked.

"Yeah we do!" Mordecai and Rigby answered.

"Good, go to Nya's garage and get the Ultra sonic raider and be careful with it." Said Sgt Calhoun.

"Got it!" Mordecai and Rigby replied again and run off.

The Justice Rangers are driving to the ninja and the moonstone's location driving through the damage. Ralph is riding with Vanellope, Felix is riding with Calhoun on her hoverboard, Cragger is riding with Wheeljack, Muscle and High five ghost are riding with Bulkhead, and the Toa and Dinobots are riding with the Sugar Rush racers. "Let's do this babies!" Muscle man shouted.

Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby have reach Nya's garage, Mordecai opens up and they get one good look at the tank and they're in love with it. "Whoa!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"I'm in love." Said Rigby.

"Yeah now come on, Drift's waiting for us." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby enter the Ultra sonic raider Mordecai is driving while Rigby is riding. "We should be at the junkyard in a few minutes." Said Mordecai.

"Awesome, those attackers won't know what hit them!" Said Rigby.

Then they hear French sirens behind them, Rigby uses the rear camera to see who's behind them and see Captain Chintel DuBois and her henchmen behind them. "Blue jay and Raccoon at 12 o clock." Said Cpt Chintel DuBois.

"Mordecai that crazy chick from Madagascar 3 is behind us!" Said Rigby.

Mordecai looks at the camera and sees the Monte Carlo animal control behind them. "Aw what!?" Said Mordecai.

"We need to get rid of her!" Rigby shouted.

"I know that, Nya had some new adjustments this thing." Said Mordecai and press the oil slick button and oil comes out of the end. "Haters gonna hate." Said Mordecai.

Chintel DuBois lifts up her scooter and slides across the oil slick while her henchmen slip from the oil. "I really hate her." Said Rigby.

"You and me both." Mordecai replied. "Now hold on to your butt."

"What do you mean by that?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai presses the turbo button and they zoomed on out of Captain Chintel DuBois' slights and get out of Ninjago city and reached the junk yard and crash into a pile of junk. "Never do that again." Said Rigby.

A Cybertronian spaceship shows up and lands in the junkyard. "No offense but I like Ultra Magnus' ship better." Said Rigby.

Drift comes out of the ship along with Wing Saber, Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Ami, Yumi, the Avengers (Earth's mightiest heroes), the Rowdyruff boys, and Alpha team.

"You guys showed up just in time." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, we heard what happened in the park, and came to Ninjago." Said Stormer.

"Mordecai, Rigby! Has Drift showed up yet!?" Tahu asked on the comm link.

"They're here, we're on our way." Said Mordecai.

"Well get back here fast Shockwave is here and he brought a pet. And it's not a Predacon!" Said Tahu on the comm link.

Meanwhile back in the city Seth, Mel, Rion, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Muscle man, High five ghost, Magaret, Eileen, Starla, Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun, and the Sugar Rush racers are going through the buildings while the Toa Nuva, Sideswipe, Warpath, Team Prime and the Dinobots hold off Shockwave (DOTM).

"Alright the Ninja are in the first bank of Ninjago city." Said Seth.

"Then let's go." Said Lucy.

The Justice Rangers take a running start and jump to the next building, Shockwave notices the Justice Rangers jumping from another building and commands the Driller to destroy the building. The Driller starts destroying the building, Seth looks outside and sees the Driller destroying the building. "We gotta move!" Seth shouted.

The Justice Rangers are running to the next building but they're sliding down the building. They grab on to something to hold on to, so they won't fall, Rion grabs Snowanna. "This is usually the part where I say, I love you, I always have! But I don't!" Said Rion.

"You're real nice!" Said Snowanna angry at Rion's joke.

Then Rigby flies in with his Iron Raccoon armor and open fires on the Driller. "Hey ugly pick on someone your own size!" Said Rigby.

While Rigby fights the Driller, Drift's ship shows up and beams everyone in the building in his ship and flies to the Tahu's team location. Rigby is still shooting at the Driller, Rigby fires a series of missiles at the Driller and kills it. "In your face! If you had one?" Said Rigby.

Shockwave shoots at Rigby, Rigby gets hit and crash lands in the butcher shop. Then some Terminators, Heartless, nobodies, and Insecticons show up and aid Shockwave in the fire fight. "Oh this is just great!" Said Yumi shooting lasers from her guitar.

Mordecai flies in with the Hero factory jetpack that Rocka gave him, Mordecai dives in the fire fight. "Mordecai!" Magaret shouted.

Mordecai dives in the fire fight and shoots two Samurai nobodies with plasma shooters, then shoots 4 heat seeking missiles at the Insecticons. Mordecai takes out his tomahawk and stabs the heartless with it, than Mordecai takes the jetpack off and shoots a T-600 in the head and Nobody Assassin in the neck. Mordecai throws a grenade at Shockwave and stabs him with his hidden blades and kill Shockwave. "You die!" Mordecai shouted rips Shockwave's eye out.

"Holy crap." Said Crumplezone shocked.

"That was so cool." Said Muscle man.

"Come on the Ninja need our help." Said Mordecai and walked to the first bank of Ninjago. The other Justice Rangers look at each other and walked to the bank.

**All the girls that worked in my stories and the princesses from STF are waiting for Me, Mordecai and Smokescreen to come out and annouce the winner.**

**Starla: I wonder who they'll pick?**

**Cleo: I hope it's me.**

**Me, Mordecai and Smokescreen come out of the room.**

**Me: Ok we would like to say thank you for auditioning, you all did good! But we picked four people.**

**All the girls look at each other in confusion.**

**Smokescreen: We picked Sofia, Frida, Vanellope and Margaret!**

**Sofia, Frida, Vanellope and Margaret: What?!**

**Me: Don't worry we'll do some challenges to see if you have what it takes for the role of Shahra.**

**Frida: Cool, when do we start?**

**Me: Soon, here's a copy of the script for each of you. **

**Mordecai: Sofia don't show it to Eagle or siblings.**

**Sofia: Sure thing Mordecai.**

**Margaret: (walks up to Mordecai) Hey Mordecai I thought you were really awesome how you killed all those bad guys.**

**Mordecai: That's what I do, kill bad guys. **

**Mordecai and Magaret started making out.**

**Me, Smokescreen, Frida, Sofia and Vanellope walk away.**

**In the training room I'm praticing my keyblade skills while Smokescreen is shooting. **

**Smokescreen: Hey Smoke have you picked who's gonna be in your X-over story yet?**

**Me: Actually I have, I'll announce it soon. I already have the name for it it's called Keyblade Rangers.**

**Smokescreen: Wait we're all gonna have keyblades?**

**Me: No just Seth, Crumplezone, Ransack Sora, Riku and two other Justice Rangers.**

**Smokescreen: Cool, I didn't wanted a keyblade anyway, I prefer my blasters and phase shifter.**

**Me: Whatever floats your boat, bro. So anyway please review and**

**Me and Smokescreen: Stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smokescreen and Lloyd are looking over the scripts I gave them for Keyblade Rangers. **

**Sofia: (runs in and closes the door behind her) Hey guys.**

**Lloyd: Hey Sofia, what's up?**

**Sofia: Eagle used the snapped move on me.**

**Smokescreen: You mean the Marilyn Monroe thing? Yeah Swizzle tweeted about it.**

**Lloyd: Some guy wanted Swizzle to be a Pokemon trainer, Spider-Racer, and Captain Swizz.**

**Me: (Walks in with Mordecai) Yeah they sound terrible and he should work on his grammar, I can barely read his or her reviews.**

**Smokescreen: Plus he looks like a Oompa Loompa.**

**Everyone laughs at Smokescreen's joke.**

**Sofia: Anyway you wanted to see me Smoke?**

**Me: Ah yes, Mordecai and I have decided to make you Shahra the genie of the ring.**

**Sofia: Really!?**

**Mordecai: We'll get started on Mordecai and the secret rings after this chapter of the 12 moonstones.**

The Justice Rangers enter the first bank of Ninjago and see the Ninja fighting off the nobodies. Drift takes out his sword and attacks the Nobodies in one slice. "Who's that guy?" Jay asked.

"His name is Drift, he joined us yesterday." Vanellope replied.

"So did we." Said Charlie referring to Lucy, Marvin and himself.

"We are these Nobodies after?" Kai asked.

"They're after this." Said Mordecai and shows the Ninja the purple moonstone they found in the park.

"A coloured rock?" Said Cole and raises an eyebrow.

"Actually Cole, this is a moonstone it has power that cannot fall in the wrong hands." Optimus Prime explained.

"That answers my question." Said Cole.

Ratchet calls Tahu on his communicator. "Tahu, I found the moonstone, it's at the museum!" Ratchet reported.

"Thanks Ratchet!" Said Tahu. "Everyone the moonstone is at the museum, we need to get there quick!" Said Tahu.

"The other racers and I can use the fusion kart to fuse our karts together." Said Marvin.

"That could work, everyone pick a partner and touch the cube." Said Tahu.

Rancis and Vanellope touch the cube and their karts fuse the result ended up with the candy kart covered in chocolate with the kit kart's wheels and wing. "Awesome!" Said Vanellope.

"Behold the Kit candy kart!" Said Rancis.

Gloyd and Taffyta touch the fusion kart cube and their karts fuse into the pink lightening with the some colour with the Kernal with the wheels and wing. "The Kernal lightening is ready to roll." Said Taffyta.

Swizzle and Minty fuse karts and becomes the Veico wrapper with the tongue twister's wheels and wing. "The Tongue wrapper is here." Said Swizzle.

Ron and Crumbelina fuse karts and becomes the Tira-missile with the cinna roller's colour scheme, wheels and wing. "The Tira-roller is born." Said Ron.

Marvin and Adorabeezle fuses karts and becomes the ice rocket with the S'moremobile's colour scheme, wheels, and wing. "The S'more rocket!" Said Marvin and Adorabeezle.

The rest of the racers fuse their karts and came up with the names except for Lucy. Jublieena and Snowanna have the cherr fro. Candlehead and Charlie have the Waffle screamer. "Let's roll out!" Said Optimus Prime.

The Justice Rangers are driving to the museum. "Keep your guard up, that crazy woman could be anywhere." Said Mordecai.

"Can you please be more pacific?" Lloyd asked.

"Chintel DuBois." Said Rigby.

"Can you repeat that please? I think I had something crazy in my ear." Said Jay.

Then Cpt Chintel DuBois shows up and catches up on the Justice Rangers. "Mordecai and Rigby aren't kidding look!" Said Rion pointing at Cpt Chintel DuBois on her scooter.

"That's not good." Said High five ghost.

"I got this." Said Muscle man. He aims his mini gun at DuBois and open fire and screams Whoo at the top of lungs. Cpt Chitel DuBois dodges the bullets.

"I think there was another T-X that was sent to kill John Conner but was reprogrammed to hunt down animals." Said Crumplezone.

"True that, bro." Said Ransack.

Then Muscle man's mini gun gets jammed. "Oh no, bro. My gun's jammed!" Muscle man reported.

Cpt Chintel DuBois drives up to Sgt Calhoun and Felix and aims her gun at her. "Game over Rangers." Said Cpt Chintel DuBois.

Calhoun punches Cpt Chintel DuBois in the face and they started a fist fight. "Chick fight!" Crumplezone and Ransack shouted. Then Felix gives them a look. "Sorry!" Said Crumplezone and Ranack.

Then Sgt Calhoun punches Cpt Chintel DuBois in the face to knock her off her scooter and it worked. Then Warpath shot a missile at the DuBois's scooter and explodes. "See you in hell, bitch!" Said Warpath.

The Justice Rangers have reached the museum and see the Predacons attacking the place. "Oh crap." Said Taffyta.

The transformers transform to robot mode. "How can this get any worst?" Wasp asked.

Then Predaking shows up in dragon mode and roars. "You had to say it!" Rigby shouted.

Predaking swoops down and attacks the Justice Rangers, but Thor hits Predaking with his hammer. "Metal monster feel the wraith of Thor!" Said Thor.

"You forgot one thing Thunderer, I am stronger than all of you!" Said Predaking.

"You sure about that?!" Said the Hulk and attacks Predaking.

"Onua, you, Dinobots, and the team that Drift brought will hold off the Predacons while we get the moonstone." Said Tahu.

"We're on it Tahu!" Said Onua.

The five Toa, Team Prime, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Sugar Rush racers, Sideswipe, Warpath, Cragger, Drift, Seth, Mel, Rion, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle man, High five ghost, and the Ninja are in the museum running to the moonstone. But then some T-600s and Insecticons stand in their way and open fire.

Tahu uses the mask of shielding to shield the other Justice Rangers. "Seth, Mel, Rion take Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Warpath, Mordecai, Rigby, Drift, Sora, Riku, and the Ninja to get the moonstone. We'll hold em off!" Said Tahu.

"You got it!" Said Seth and his team leaves to get the moonstone.

Once they reach the moonstone, it's a golden yellow moonstone. "The moonstone's a different colour." Said Sora.

Seth grabs the moonstone. "Got it!" Said Seth.

"Tahu, we got the moonstone." Said Mel.

Back outside of the museum Hulk is smashing Predaking with a traffic light, then punches him in the face. "Pow, right in the kisser!" Said Onua and punches Predaking in the face.

"Is that all you?!" Said Predaking.

Hulk pounds his foot on the ground. "Hulk smash, dragon bot!" Hulk shouted.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Said Predaking.

Then Hulk and Predaking both screamed and charged at each othe like you see from Injustice gods among us. Hulk punches Predaking in the face and smashes him. When Predaking couldn't get back up, then Hulk grabs Predaking and threw him across the city. "Puny Predacon." Said Hulk.

The Justice Rangers exit the museum with the moonstone. "We got the moonstone and I see you guys got rid of the Predacons." Said Tahu.

"Yeah, Ratchet called the wasteland was being attacked while these guys were attacking Ninjago." Said Ami.

"Onua you're coming with us, Captain America you're in charge of the team that Drift brought." Said Tahu.

"Yes sir!" Said Captain America.

"Tahu, I would like to come along on this mission." Said Wing Saber.

"Hm ok, just listen to my orders." Said Tahu.

"Yes Tahu." Said Wing Saber.

"Come on we're going to the Wasteland!" Said Tahu.

**Sofia: (from the changing room) Ok I'm ready! (Exits from the changing room and she's wearing a light amethyst sleeveless, white shalwar, pink belt, and pink sandals) So this is what Shahra wears?**

**Me: It's in the game.**

**Mordecai: When will that story be up?**

**Me: That story is next on my list.**

**Mordecai: Yeah! (High fives Sofia)**

**Smokescreen: (walks in) Hey Smoke I was going over the script and it says here I have to fight the Wargoyle from Kingdom hearts Dream Drop Distance, is that true?**

**Me: Yeah it's gonna be epic.**

**Smokescreen: (Laughs nervously) That's awesome, can you excuse me for a minute. (Turns his phase shifter on and runs away)**

**Me: What's up with him?**

**Sofia: I'll go talk to him. (Goes back in the changing room and puts her dress on and runs after Smokescreen)**

**A few minutes later Sofia finds Smokescreen sitting on a lawn chair on the set where the Riveras live and drinking motor oil.**

**Sofia: Smokescreen why did you run off?**

**Smokescreen: I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Sofia: Just tell me and I won't tell anyone, I promise.**

**Smokescreen: Ok I'm afraid of Gargoyles, they creep me out. The way they watch you from buildings, it's like they're gonna attack you and eat you. But for me just attack and rip me to shreds.**

**Sofia: When did that happened?**

**Smokescreen: When Eagle was on vacation I thought I would check out Paris, I was at Notre Dame the faces from the gargoyles creeped me out.**

**Sofia: Don't worry I won't tell anyone.**

**Smokescreen: But what about Eagle? He has that snap thing.**

**Sofia: I'll try my best.**

**Back at my location Mordecai, Rigby, Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Dipper, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Crumplezone, Ransack, Sora, Riku, Rancis, Gloyd and I are setting up a new home therate system when Smokescreen and Sofia walks in.**

**Me: Oh you guys are back.**

**Smokescreen: What are you guys doing?**

**Me: Getting ready for Shark week.**

**Ransack: Gonna be awesome!**

**Phineas: Yeah by the way Smoke, did you pick who will be King Soloman in Mordecai and the secret rings?**

**Me: Damn it! I called Jack Skellington but he was tall and turned it down. But I know another skeleton but you guys like him. Please review and stay frosy. (Walks away)**

**Dipper: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Gloyd: You and me both.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you recall from chapter 5 of Blue jay assassin Ninjago is being attacked by the Predacons, Heartless, Nobodies, and Serpentine. Bulkhead is shooting heartless with his large energon cannon, and Wheeljack is fighting off the Nobodies with his energon whip. **

**Skylynx and Darksteel are flying straight to Bulkhead and Wheeljack.**

**Rigby: Skylynx and Darksteel 12 o clock!**

**Puma Loco: I got em! (Shoots missiles at the two Predacons)**

**A bunch of Neoshadows show up and charge at my team.**

**Me: Stand your ground! **

**Deadpool: Freedom!**

**A holo shield hits the Neoshadows, then 3 boys show up and attack the Neoshadows.**

**Amber: What was that?**

**A girl wearing black clothing appears with a holo shield on her left wrist.**

**Vanessa: Hey Watcher. It's been awhile.**

**All except for Ultra Magnus, Sora, Riku, Sofia and Amber: Vanessa?**

**Me: What are you doing here? **

**Vanessa: Well the Eds, Gumball, Darwin and I heard about the attack and came to help you.**

**Me: Ok and it's Smokescreen2814 now, short for Smoke.**

**Darwin: I noticed in Eagle's stories that he puts himself in his stories, why don't you put yourself in your stories Smoke?**

**Me: I'm still deciding. But first we have a city to save.**

**Lasha shows up and spits venom at Smokescreen. **

**Smokescreen: My eyes! **

**Red Ace swoops in and stuns Lasha.**

**Me: Thanks buddy, Smokecreen are you okay!?**

**Smokescreen: (His optics were green and sees his friends as gargoyles) Stay away from me, gargoyles!**

**Me: The Venomari venom can make your worst fears come to life.**

**Riku: We should focus on the mission.**

**Me: Come on Predaking is close. **

**They run to Predaking's location and my phone rings.**

**Me: You reach Smoke what's your beef? Hey Eagle, dude I don't need back up. Whoa something dangerous, not even the Wreckers can handle, send them over. (Hangs up)**

**Onua: Was that Eagle?**

**Me: Yeah he sent Rancis and James to our location and told me something dangerous not even the Wreckers can handle it.**

**The team is in the park and see Predaking, Skales, Fangtom, Acidicus, Skalidor, Ansem, and Young Xehanort.**

**All: Predaking and the serpentine generals.**

**Wreckers: Ansem.**

**Jay: Who's the other guy?**

**Young Xehanort: I am Xehanort from the past. **

**Me: Riku told me about, but we'll just get to the fight scene.**

**All except for me: Agree! **

**While we fight the bad guys enjoy the new chapter of the 12 moonstones. If you people don't what the Wasteland is? Here it is, it's where the games Epic Mickey one and two take place**.

The Justice Rangers are in the Wasteland, Mordecai and Rancis are trying to open the doors to Lonesome manor while the others guard the two. where's the enemy?" Said Bumblebee.

"Beats me." Marvin asked.

"I wonder that too?" Zane replied.

"Maybe we're too late bro?" Muscle man suggested.

"No, Ratchet told me that the moonstone is in the mansion." Said Drift.

"Alright Mordecai do it!" Said Rancis.

Mordecai steps back and charges at the door and knocks it down. Mordecai is now on the ground moaning in pain. "You okay Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"I am now." Said Mordecai and started making out with Margaret. Starla is starting to get jealous she grabs Muscle man and started making out.

"Alright lovebirds that's enough. We have a moonstone to find." Said Crumplezone.

The Justice Rangers look around the mansion and it's trashed. "Looks like an awesome party was held here." Said Muscle man.

"We need to find the moonstone before the enemy does." Said Zane.

"According to my scaner the moonstone is in the attic." Said Drift.

"Then let's hurry before the bad guys get it!" Said Ralph.

The Justice Rangers climb up the stairs and they end up on the 2nd floor. "Scrap, it's a dead end." Said Arcee.

"Hm there could be a secret passage around here somewhere." Said Marvin.

"Let's check the library." Lucy suggested.

The Justice Rangers go down to the library and try to look for the secret passage. "Ok there's only thing to do. Pull every book until it opens!" Said Ransack.

Mordecai stops Ransack in his tracks. "Let me and Rancis handle it." Said Mordecai and turns on his Eagle vision and Rancis turns on his detective mode on and look for the book switch. Meanwhile Tahu and Optimus Prime are chatting.

"This doesn't make any sense? Why would Terminators, Nobodies, Heartless, and other enemies team up and attack the park and Ninjago for no reason and look for a rock?" Tahu asked.

"I don't know Tahu, but there has to be someone in charge." Said Optimus Prime.

"Well Django is crossed off the list, because we him defeated awhile ago." Said Tahu.

Mordecai spots the golden target which is the book switch and Rancis spots the light blue target. (A/N: This is a different POV for Mordecai and Rancis but they found the target). "Found it!" Mordecai and Rancis said in unison. "Jinks!"

"Which one?" Charlie asked.

"Top right corner, second shelf." Said Mordecai.

Charlie reaches for the book on top right book on the second shelf, pulls it and the secret passage opens up and the Justice Rangers go up the stairs and enter the attic and the moonstone isn't there. "What the hell? Where's the moonstone?" Swizzle asked.

Meanwhile back in Bara Magna, Skips wakes up and skips over to Ratchet and Perceptor. "What happened?" Skips asked.

"You were knocked out, but the others are looking for moonstones." Said Ratchet.

"They're in the Wasteland." Said Perceptor.

Skips noticed something is wrong. "Wait the others are in Lonseome Manor?" Skips wondered.

"Yes, that's where the moonstone is." Said Benson.

"No the moonstone is in dark beauty castle." Said Skips.

Back in Lonesome Manor attic the Justice Rangers are looking for the moonstone. "Tahu get out of there now!" Ratchet shouted on the comm.

"What do you mean Ratchet?" Tahu asked.

"It's a trap!" Ratchet cried out.

"We need to go!" Tahu shouted and the Justice Rangers run downstairs. They reach the front door, Calhoun is trying to open the door but it won't open.

"It won't open!" Sgt Calhoun reported. "Muscle break down the door!"

"You know it!" Muscle man replied then charged at the door, but it didn't work. Muscle man got back up and started screaming and banging on the door.

"You should quit right here and now." Said someone.

"Who said that?" Lloyd asked.

Blackwargreymon emerges from the shadows along with T-X, General Zod, Faora, Nam-Ek, Crimson Samurai, Silver Samurai, Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex and Blast off. "Oh no, bro!" Said Muscle man.

"Oh yes, bro.' We are known the Brotherhood of the 're here to destroy you Justice Rangers and claim the moonstones!" Said Brawl.

"Not gonna happen, punk!" Said Warpth and shot a missile from his chest but General Zod grabs it before the missile can hit Brawl.

"Can humans do that?" Sideswipe asked Ultra Magnus.

"They can't, unless they're Kryptonian." Ultra Magnus replied.

Blackwargreymon throws a Terra destroyer at the Justice Rangers, but they dodge the attack and blows down the door. "Tahu get the moonstone! We'll hold em off!" Said Optimus Prime and opens fire on the enemy along with the others.

"Understood. Ralph, Mordecai, Kai, Smokescreen, Sora you're with me!" Said Tahu. Tahu's team run out of the battle and into their vehicles.

"Scrap! They're getting away!" Blast off reported and went after them but Rion throws his dream cloud shield at Blast off.

Tahu gets in his red 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, Mordecai gets in the cart, Ralph gets in his jeep with a wrecking ball in the boot, Kai turns his fire Elemental Blade in the blade cycle, Sora gets in his black 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, and Smokescreen transforms into car mode and drive away. "Ride or die?" Tahu asked.

"Ride or die." Ralph replied.

The 6 Justice Rangers are driving down the highway of the Wasteland. "Stay sharp guys the Brotherhood of Darkness guys could be anywhere." Said Tahu.

"Wilco!" Everyone except for Tahu replied.

"Well Justice Rangers, get ready because this will be your last." Said Chantel DuBois.

"Was that DuBois?!" Sora asked.

"Oh come on! Why won't she die?!" Kai asked angrily.

"We can handle it, she's on a scooter and we're driving."

Then a tank shows up and drives up to our heroes. "Game over Justice Rangers." Said Chantel DuBois.

"She has a tank?!" Said Mordecai.

To be continued.

**My team and the villains are exhausted. **

**Me: Surrender?**

**Predaking: Never! By the way Xemnas is at Eagle's studio even as we speak Xemnas is killing him.**

**Amber: You're a monster!**

**Predaking: I am not a monster, now prepare for your doom!**

**Then they hear footsteps coming towards them. It was a Otachi from Pacific Rim. **

**Rigby: That's not a Predacon.**

**Predaking: My brothern and new allies will handle this. (Turns around and see his army, Ansem, Young Xehanort and the Serpentine gone) (sighs) That's it Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII are on my enemy's list. I'll handle this (the Otachi grabs Predaking throws him at a building) Scrap Smoke it's all yours. (Walks away in pain)**

**Bulkhead: (Uses his large energon cannon to kill the Otachi but it has no effect) Come on die already! **

**The Otachi is grabs Bulkhead and throws him at Smokescreen.**

**Smokescreen: (Optics are clear from the venom) What the hell just happened?**

**Muscle man: Big ugly monster happened!**

**Smokescreen: Whoa!**

**Then Gipsy danger shows up with a boat in his hands and hits the Otachi with it. **

**Me: Rancis, James! Boy am I glad to see you two!**

**Rancis: You didn't call for back up.**

**Rancis and James: You called for clean up!**

**Ultra Magnus: Rancis, James as your commander, I order you two to send this thing back to hell!**

**Rancis and James: Yes sir!**

**The Gipsy danger uses a plasma caster and fires it at the Otachi. The Otachi punches Gipsy danger. Then Gipsy Danger uses the elbow punch and punches the Otachi the face. **

**Optimus Prime: Smoke, do you think they need help?**

**Me: Eagle told me that thing is dangerous, we better sit this one out.**

**The Gipsy Danger punches Otachi but it blocks it and about to rip the head off!**

**Me: Optimus!**

**Optimus Prime: I'm on it! (Turns on jet pack mode and flies to Otachi. He takes out the Star Saber and slashes a X at the Otachi's face) **

**The Otachi lets go of Gipsy Danger. Then Optimus Prime stabs the Otachi in the head and dies.**

**Rigby**: In your face!

**The Otachi gets back up and roars.**

**Puma Loco: Oh come on, Optimus Prime killed you!**

**Vanellope: Um guys that's a Otachi category IV, it has a second life force.**

**Jay: We're in hell!**

**Gipsy Danger takes out the lance sword and stabs Otachi in the throat and dies.**

**Wheeljack: Where did you get that thing?**

**Rancis: Eagle got in the mail, Joe told us about a Kanji coming here and we handed it's ass to it. **

**Me: Too bad Predaking got his ass handed to him by the Otachi. Plus the Predacon, Serpentine, and Organization XIII alliance is over.**

**Smokescreen: Yeah, glad that's over.**

**Me: That and I have 5 new Justice Rangers.**

**Sofia: Cool, who are they?**

**Me: Their names are Deadpool, Vanessa Doofenhmirtz, Sofia, Amber and James.**

**Sofia: But I thought**

**Me: I had a change of thought after you kicked Predaking's ass back in my studio. **

**Amber: But you said no.**

**Me: I was doing some thinking, besides you and your siblings have what it takes to be Justice Rangers.**

**?: Mind if I join too? **

**Bumblebee: Who are you**

**A adult with red hair and wearing the robe from Organization XIII walks in.**

**Bulkhead: Look out! (Takes out his wrecking ball) **

**Me: Stand down Bulkhead! Who are you?**

**Lea: The name's Lea. Got it memorized?**

**Bulkhead: Shouldn't you be with Xehanort or something?**

**Lea: No I'm not part of Organization XIII anymore, still I got this. (Summons his keyblade) **

**Bulkhead: You may have a keyblade and left the Organization XIII, but you're still look like you're betray us. James, Rancis mind if I visit Eagle? **

**James: Sure why?**

**Bulkhead: To find some dirt on Axel. **

**Me: How did you his Organization XIII name?**

**Bulkhead: I did some research on the Organization. (Transforms into vehicle mode and drives away)**

**Sofia: Bulkhead wait! (Smokescreen stops her) **

**Smokescreen: Don't worry Bulkhead and I had a rocky start, but we got along just fine. Besides I need to go to Eagle to get some info on the Wargoyle without the wings. (Transforms to vehicle mode and drives up to Bulkhead) **

**Meanwhile Ultra Magnus' ship landed back in my studio and everyone exited. **

**Me: I'm gonna have to give you thre new weapons in my stories. Because I don't wanna copy off Eagle.**

**Amber: Aren't you worried that people will think you're gay?**

**Me: No, I got this. (Shows the Pathfinder from Transformers fall of Cybertron) Plus you're not the only kid show I'm gonna make a bad ass, Rescue bots is a Transformers series without Decepticons. **

**Sofia: That's weird.**

**Mordecai: Tell me about it. **

**Me: I know. As a matter of fact Alpha team dropped out of Keyblade rangers that's why you two, James, Taffyta, Deadpool, Cable, and the Dinobots are gonna be the replacements.**

**Amber: Wait Grimlock is gonna be in it?**

**Mordecai: You scared of him?**

**Amber: How you seen him? He's like the Hulk.**

**Me: He just has anger issues now even a anger management class can handle him. **

**Sofia: What for? **

**Me: Ask Swoop, Grimlock doesn't want to talk about it. **

**Sofia: I will.**

**Me: So please review and**

**Deadpool: (Pops ups) Stay frosty!**

**Mordecai: (Pulls out his gun and shoots Deadpool in head. Sofia and Amber have shocked looks on their faces) He has healing factor, he'll be back up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm playing fruit ninja on my iPad waiting for Kai and Zandar and I get an email. **

**Me: Sweet I got a new review! (Read the review and I'm not happy) wwehwghhhhi887j9: whens gumball darwin the eds gonna appear in your storys or dan,chris and elise from dan vs. okay to the guess reviewer, hell (beeps) no! These guys are not for the right job! Gumball and Darwin are too stupid! Dan is insane and his friends are not even giving him help! And finally Ed is really stupid, Double D is a neat freak, and finally Eddy is a con artist! So no (beeps) way! Get it through your head and live with it! **

**Kai and Zandar walk in and are creeped out.**

**Kai: Let me guess the guest reviewers keep sending you lousy story requests?**

**Me: No, someone want me to make Gumball and Darwin from the amazing world Of Gumball, the Eds from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and Dan, Chris and Elise from Dan Vs. in my stories.**

**Wheeljack: I hear ya bro, they're not getting the full picture.**

**Me: Yeah I keep saying no, and they won't stop until I put them in.**

**Wheeljack: Those guys are not Justice Ranger material.**

**Kai: Anyway I got Zandar just like you asked.**

**Me: Ah yes Zandar welcome to my studio where all the magic happens.**

**Zandar: Sounds awesome. Plus I heard someone told Eagle to write a story about Gloyd becoming Spider racer.**

**Wheeljack: That guy is ruining Spider man, because he uses his powers for good, not goofing off.**

**Me: Anyway I wanted to talk to you about what happened when Xemnas attacked at Eagle's Studio. (See Sea Eagle's Mordecai and Rigby, keyblade wielders) **

**Zandar: Yeah what about it?**

**Me: Well Bulkhead told me about it, and since you we're pretty good with those 2 3 foot daggers I want you to join the Justice Rangers and be part of my Keyblade rangers story.**

**Zandar: Really?**

**Me: Welcome to the team kid.**

**Zandar: Really I don't know what to say but I'm in.**

**Me: Sweet I have just the weapon for you. (Gives Zandar two hidden blades) **

**Zandar: (Puts the hidden blades on his wrists and three blades come out just Wolverine's claws) Whoa, just like Wolverine's claws!**

**Wheeljack: Speaking of Wolverine, the Wolverine is coming out this week are you gonna see it?**

**Me: Yeah! I love Wolverine he's the ultimate badass!**

**Kai: Yeah, come on I'll take you to Ackar.**

**Kai walks Zandar to the training room. You readers enjoy the new chapter of the 12 moonstones.**

Tahu, Ralph, Mordecai, Kai, Sora and Smokescreen are driving away from DuBois driving a tank. "How the hell, did she get a tank?!" Kai shouted.

"I don't know but we need a plan!" Said Smokescreen.

"Just follow my lead!" Said Tahu. "Mordecai take Kai and Sora on the right!"

Tahu, Ralph and Smokescreen go on the left path while Mordecai, Kai, and Sora go on the right path. "Ha! Now there's a fork in the road." Said Sora.

"Game on, Rangers." Said Cpt Chantel DuBois and follows Mordecai, Kai and Sora.

"Son of a bitch!" Kai shouted.

"Tahu! That crazy chick is following us!" Mordecai replied on a commlink.

"Don't worry the road reconnects in a few miles!" Said Tahu.

"We'll buy you some time!" Said Sora.

DuBois aims the cannon at Kai. "Game, set and match ninja." Said Cpt Chantel DuBois and shoots at Kai. Kai jumps off the blade cycle and turns back into his elemental blade and lands on the tank. DuBois comes out of the tank cockpit.

"Who's the driving the tank?!" Kai wondered.

"That's for me to know and you to die." Said Cpt Chantel DuBois.

"Do the whole world a favor and just die!" Said Kai and hits DuBois with his elemental blade and kicks her down in the cockpit.

"Fire in the hole!" Mordecai shouted and threw a grenade in the cockpit, Kai closes the hatch and jumps to Mordecai's cart. Mordecai and Sora speed up just in time the tank explodes.

Tahu, Ralph and Smokescreen get back with Mordecai, Kai and Sora. "What happened to DuBois?" Ralph asked.

"She's no longer our problem." Said Kai.

"Tahu! This is Arcee, that team we met back in lonesome manor are called Alpha Titans and they're heading straight to your location." Said Arcee on the commlink.

"We'll beat them to the moonstone!" Said Tahu.

A few minutes later the Justice Rangers are in front of the Dark beauty castle. "Alright we'll hold off the Alpha Titans while Kai and Smokescreen get the moonstone inside the castle." Said Tahu.

"You can count on us." Said Smokescreen as he and Kai run inside the castle.

"Here they come!" Ransack reported.

"Justice Rangers get ready for battle!" Said Tahu.

Inside the castle Kai has his elemental blade out and Smokescreen has his blasters out. "Stay sharp, Smokescreen our enemy could be anywhere watch your back." Said Kai.

"Got it." Smokescreen whispered.

Then they stop and see 4 stone generals that their armor resembles a eagle, jaguar, monkey, and serpent talking to Cy bug clones of the Justice Rangers. "Isn't that General Aguila?" Kai asked.

"Looks like along General Serpiente, Gato, and Mono." Smokescreen replied.

"Find the moonstone before the Justice Rangers do." Said General Aguila.

The Cybug rangers nod and growl in agreement. Kai and Smokescreen back away but Smokescreen hits a suit of armor causing to make a lot of noise. "Dude!" Kai whispered out.

"Sorry." Smokescreen whispered out.

The stone generals and Cybug rangers hear the sound. "Destroy them." General Aguila commanded. The cybug rangers charge at Kai and Smokescreen.

Kai and Smokescreen run for their lives. Kai turns his elemental blade into the blade cycle and Smokescreen transforms into vehicle mode and they drive away and enter the castle library, Kai's blade cycle turns back into his elemental blade, Smokescreen transforms back to robot mode and trip over a table and he and Kai land on a book shelf and pulls a book switch and open a secret passage and they go down a slide and the secret passage closes.

The stone generals and cybug rangers enter the library but don't see Kai and Smokescreen around the library. "They're gone!" General Mono reported.

**Wheeljack: Whoa the stone generals from TMNT (2007) intenses and so are the cybug rangers. **

**Me: Thanks, btw Ben, Rook, Stewie and Brian Griffin will in Keyblade Rangers.**

**Wheeljack: Awesome, and I see that Ackar is training the newbies really good.**

**Sofia, Amber, James, Troy, Abed, Zandar, Vanessa, Deadpool and Cable are training thanks to Ackar.**

**Ackar: Yame!**

**They stop training and look at Ackar.**

**Ackar: I am proud of you all, you're training will be done soon and to Deadpool stop pulling out your gun and using it to stratch your crotch.**

**Deadpool: You're no fun!**

**Kai: So what's next on your list?**

**Me: Keyblade Rangers.**

**Kai: Sweet can't wait for that story.**

**Me: Anyway please and **

**Deadpool shoots himself.**

**Cable: Damn it Wade!**

**Me: Don't worry Deadpool has a healing factor he'll be back on his feet in no time. Anyway you know what to do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you recall from chapter 4 of the badass glitch Predaking has called me in the lost city of Ouroboros. Me, Amber, Crumplezone, and Ransack walk in the slither pit.**

**Amber: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Ransack: Yeah, let's stay alert.**

**Predaking is waiting for them and sees me, Amber, Crumplezone and Ransack.**

**Predaking: I thought you would come alone?**

**Crumplezone: Let's make this quick Ransack and I have tickets to see the Wolverine.**

**Predaking: I'll give you a pre show called Smoke's end.**

**Three grappling hooks grab Amber, Crumplezone and Ransack and puts them in the stands.**

**Me: Where did you get those grappling hooks?**

**Predaking: That's for me to know only.**

**Me: Well I guess I'm gonna have to kick your ass then. (Summons Kingdom key)**

**Predaking: Then let's do this.**

**Both forces charge and start fighting, while we fight enjoy the new chapter of the 12 moonstones part 1.**

Kai and Smokescreen are now in a secret passage in the dark beauty castle. "Okay now we don't have to worry about those guys anymore." Said Kai.

"Damn right, let's find the moonstone and get out of here." Said Smokescreen and started walking through the secret passage.

Meanwhile outside the castle the Justice Rangers are holding off the Alpha titans and the troops, and Tahu is fighting with Blackwargreymon, Silver Samurai is sword fighting with Lewa, and Muscle man and Onua are shooting at the Alpha titans. "I hope Kai and Smokescreen find that Moonstone, I don't know how long we can hold them off." Said Onua.

Then Predaking in dragon mode shows up in dragon mode over the castle. "Oh no, bro!" Said Muscle man.

Predaking swoops down and transforms to robot mode and opens fire on the Alpha titans. "In what universe is Predaking attacking the enemy?" Taffyta asked.

"Don't care as long as he's kick their asses." Said High five ghost.

Back inside the castle Smokescreen and Kai have reached a dungeon. "I'm guessing the moonstone is here?" Kai wondered.

"Yeah, I see it!" Said Smokescreen.

Kai runs to the cell and grabs a aqua moonstone. "Okay we got the moonstone, but how are we suppose to get out of the castle while there are bad guys are inside and outside the castle?" Kai asked.

"I have a idea." Said Smokescreen. They enter the library using Smokescreen's phase shifter and see the Cy bug cloned Justice Rangers dead and hear weapons clashing. They run to see who's there and see Smoke and Lea fighting the stone generals with their keyblades.

Smoke and Lea have defeated Aquilla and Mono and they stone generals retreat. "Hey you guys didn't have to start without us." Said Kai.

"Kai, Smokescreen glad to see you two." Said Lea.

"Would you please tell us what's going on? Yen Sid told us who's attacking and we came here." Said Smoke.

"Let see some enemies are attacking this world just like the Park and Ninjago just to look for a moonstone. We'll explain the rest later." Said Kai.

Back outside Drift is slashing every single bad guy on the battlefield. Then Blackwargreymon punches Tahu but he blocks the attacks with his shield. Then Predaking punches Blackwargreymon knocking him on the ground, Drift joins the two fighters. "We have to stand together." Said Drift.

"Agree!" Tahu and Predaking said in unison.

Drift, Tahu and Predaking charge at Blackwargreymon and they attack and clashed their weapons. Then Blackwargreymon gets knocked out and gets back up. "Blackwargreymon the moonstone is lost, return to base!" Said the master on a commlink.

"You made have won the battle Justice Rangers, but this war is far from over!" Said Blackwargreymon and he and the Alpha titans run away.

"Damn it!" Drift shouted and put his sword on the ground.

"Drift, we won the battle and everyone is safe." Said Sgt Calhoun.

"It doesn't matter, he's not dead." Said Drift.

Predaking picks up Drift's sword and hands it to him. "You heard what he said, we'll meet them again." Said Predaking.

Meanwhile in the enemy's base the Alpha Titans knee down to their master. "Forgive us master, but we failed to get the moonstone, from the Justice Rangers." Said General Aquilla.

"It doesn't matter, there are only 9 left and I need it to cover the multiverse in darkness with my new machine and harness the power of the moonstones to regain my true form." Said the master.

"That's not all I saw I Deadlock with the Justice Rangers and he changes himself." Said Blackwargreymon.

"What? But how is that possible, I thought he was dead?" The master asked.

"Turns out he's not." Said T-X.

"Well that and Predaking assist them." Said Brawl.

Meanwhile back in Bara Magna, the Justice Rangers are back at HQ. Smoke, Lea, Perceptor, Ironhide, Ratchet, Benson, Pops, Thomas, XJ robots, Billy, Rolly, Chick, Bantam, Skips, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Cleo, Hidlegard, Ruby, Jade, Vivian, Jun, Jin, Maya, Khalid and the recolours are wondering what is Predaking is doing here. "Ok what is Predaking doing here and why did he attack the bad guys?" Zandar asked.

"I'll explain everything." Said Predaking. (A/N: I want you readers to picture Predaking's flashback) "For you see after our battle in Ninjago, the master was pissed and I questioned his command and replaced me and my brothern with the Alpha titans. He placed my army in statis tubes and transfer them to another place. I manage to break free and flew to the wasteland and you all know the story from here." Said Predaking. "So I decided to join the side of good."

"Then you will fit well in the Justice Rangers." Said Tahu.

"Yeah, but I don't trust you Predaking. You mean have switched sides but you're still the beast that tried to kill my friends." Said Mordecai and walked away.

"Mordecai, wait!" Said Sofia.

Arcee stops Sofia in her tracks. "He just needs time to adjust, he'll come around." Said Arcee.

**Predaking throws me at a stone wall and points his gun at me. **

**Ransack: Smoke!**

**Me: Before you killed me, I want to know who told you about the death of your army?**

**Predaking: Let see he's a prince and his name is Hugo.**

**James: You mean this guy? **

**Takanuva throws Hugo tried up on the ground.**

**Me: James, Takanuva is that you?**

**Takanuva: Predaking he killed your army with the Nemean cestus and he blamed Smoke and Eagle for this.**

**Hugo breaks free from the ropes and punches James and Takanuva with the Nemean cestus. Amber, Crumplezone and Ransack took their weapons out and charged at Hugo but knocks them out in one punch.**

**Predaking: You killed my brothern?!**

**Hugo: Yes, Megatron hired me to kill your army, but I left seven alive and now**

**Predaking: (grabs Hugo by the legs and smashed him like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers) You talk too much. (Takes his gun out and points at Hugo)**

**Amber: Predaking you can't kill him!**

**Predaking: Why not?! I'm avenging my brothern!**

**Me: Predaking, if you kill Hugo you'll become worst then him.**

**Predaking: (puts his gun away) Fine what do you want to do with him?**

**Amber: You bring him to justice. **

**Takanuva puts handcuffs on him.**

**Predaking: Ok I will, I'll bring him myself.**

**Me: (takes the Nemean cestus away from Hugo) You don't deserve these.**

**Predaking: (grabs Hugo) Smokescreen2814 after I return from Sea Eagle's studio, I want to tell Sea Eagle that I'm switching sides and a peace offering.**

**Amber: May if I tag along too, I want to teach Hugo a lesson he won't forget.**

**Predaking: Sure, give him one for me. (He and Amber walk away)**

**Ransack: Well, see you guys later, we're gonna see the Wolverine. (He and Crumplezone transform to vehicle mode and drive away)**

**Me: Thanks guys. **

**James: No prob, bro. Hey can I **

**Me: Are you insane?! These are powerful they're going back to Vault X.**

**James: Ok, I won't use the weapons.**

**Me: Good, please review and**

**All three: Adios bros and hoses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mordecai and Rigby walk in my studio.**

**Me: Where were you guys?**

**Mordecai: We went to go get Benson for Eagle.**

**Wheeljack: Well, I met Gnarly, drove Eagle, Sofia and Gnarly back to his studio.**

**Me: Ok, plus Predaking is on our side now.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: What?!**

**Rigby: Dude, he's our enemy!**

**Me: He's changed, he's with Amber at Eagle's studio.**

**Mordecai: When did that happened after he trashed the studio?**

**Me: Actually Xemnas came in and slice Ultra Magnus' right hand off. (Read chapter 3 El Tigre the anti hero wrecker) **

**Rigby: Is he alright?**

**Me: He's fine, but his right hand is now a claw and he's gonna be out of combact for a few days.**

**Rigby: Wow, really?**

**Me: Yeah, don't worry he'll be back in action soon.**

**Rigby: So who's gonna lead the Wreckers when Ultra Magnus is out?**

**Wheeljack: He wants Mordecai to lead the Wreckers until he's back on his feet.**

**Mordecai: What? I can't do it, why can't Bulkhead or Wheeljack lead the Wreckers?**

**Wheeljack: He prefers you to lead Mordecai.**

**Rigby: Tough call, dude.**

**Mordecai: Fine. **

**Rigby: Dude, we should make Peregrine and Lightening Wreckers!**

**Mordecai: (punches Rigby) No, dude we're not gonna do that.**

**Me: I agree with Mordecai on this, even those he's a badass and has a falcon, he can't be a wrecker.**

**Wheeljack: You got that right, bro. A prince joining the Wreckers that would make us look soft.**

**Me: Sorry Rigs, but we're gonna have to say no.**

**Rigby: Fine, besides I have to go the weapons vault Nex is meeting me there. (Walks away)**

**Mordecai : So what's new?**

**Wheeljack: Smoke created his first Sofia the first OC, and I kicked some Kraang ass.**

**Mordecai: Dude, what the heck?!**

**Me: Hey if anyone thinks I'm gay, I'm gonna find those people use the pathfinder and chainsaw sword.**

**Mordecai: Ok so where is he or she?**

**Me: he's training with Zandar and Hidlegard. Come on I'll take you to him.**

**We start walking to the training room. While that happens you readers enjoy the new chapter of the 12 moonstones part 1. **

The Justice Rangers and Predaking are in the Toa base hanging out and waiting for a respond from the enemy, but no answer. Ratchet and Perceptor are studying the 3 moonstones they received from the park, Ninjago and the Wasteland, while the others find something to entertain themselves.

"Okay, so I guess we have a new enemy now the Alpha titans." Said Tahu.

"Yes and we already know who's on the team." Said Gali.

"But we don't know how to defeat them?" Said Ratchet.

Meanwhile at the gaming area Rancis, Gloyd, James and Zandar are playing Halo 4 and Rancis and Gloyd are winning agaisnt the two princes. Rancis' character snipes Zandar's character and wins the game. "Rancis and Gloyd win and the crowd goes wild!" Said Gloyd.

"We don't care!" Benson shouted from a far.

"We care." Said Rancis and hi fives Gloyd.

"Hey guys, we haven't won yet, they're still nine moonstones left and those Alpha titans are not gonna stop until they have the moonstones and have us dead." Said Lloyd.

"I'm with Lloyd on this one. Have you seen them?" Said Bulkhead.

"Yeah we saw a picture of them." Said James.

"We have some kick ass weapons and they won't go down." Said Rancis.

"Even those we have some powerful members on team, and it's still not enough." Said Bulkhead.

"Same with our powerful weapons." Said Gloyd.

Meanwhile Predaking is chatting with Smoke,Ralph and Vanellope, with Mordecai staring at him. "Something wrong Mordecai?" Cleo asked walking up to him.

"It's nothing." Mordecai replied.

"It's about Predaking joining us isn't it?" Cleo asked.

"It is, he should be working alone on the other side, not on the side of good." Said Mordecai.

"Mordecai, I know that you and Predaking had a hate between one another. But that was the past, maybe he finally sees the good in him." Said Cleo.

"Maybe, you're right Cleo. If Lea can join us so can he and his army." Said Mordecai.

Ironhide walks in the room and sees everyone. "Why so glum, chums?" Ironhide asked.

"We're okay Ironhide, we just need to find a way to defeat the Alpha titans." Said Tahu.

"Well luckily I have just the thing to help us defeat those guys." Said Ironhide and walks up to a keypad and types in a code and a secret door opens up revealing a secret room with a buttload of weapons.

Whoa!" Said the other Justice Rangers amazed.

"Whoa, look at the all these weapons." Said Pohatu.

"The Lancer from Gears of war 3!" Said Mordecai picking up the Lancer.

"The Claws of Hades from God of war 3!" Said Smoke holding the claws of Hades.

"Hidden blades from the Assassin's creed games." Said Rancis.

"With these weapons the Alpha titans will be history." Said Vanellope.

2 hours later still no word from the enemy so the Justice Rangers decide to wait and find ways to kill time. Kopaka, Pohatu, Calhoun, Felix, Taffyta, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Hidlegard, Crumplezone and Ransack are looking at the weapons vault. Lucy and Charlie are listening to music on their iPhones. James and Zandar are playing Family guy back to the multiverse, the Toa, Beast Hunters (A/N: Formally Team Prime I forgot to mention it a few chapters ago), Benson, Skips, Perceptor, and Nya are studying the moonstones. Muscle man and Onua are arm wrestling and Onua wins, while the others do whatever.

Marvin walks up to Adorabeezle. "Hey Beezle, what's up?" He said.

"Hey Marvin, nothing much what about you?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Nothing much, by the way Drift has forgotten about the battle in the wasteland." Said Marvin.

"That's good, at least he forgot." Said Marvin.

"Yeah, look can we go someplace private?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Sure." Marvin answered and they walked out.

Mordecai gets a text and he looks at it. It says 'Mordecai and Rigby meet me in the locker room at the arena we need to talk.' Mordecai gets Rigby and shows him the text message. Mordecai and Rigby both nodded and headed straight to the arena.

Meanwhile at the Glatirion arena Mordecai and Rigby enter the locker room and see Predaking. "I see you got my message." Said Predaking.

"What do you want?" Mordecai asked in anger.

"Back at the base, I noticed you're were mad at me. After that Sofia told me that we need to put our rivalry away and work together." Predaking explained while Mordecai and Rigby look at each other in confusion.

In the seats of the arena Marvin and Adorabeezle are sitting down and Marvin wanted to get something off his chest. "Hey Beezle, there's something I need to tell you." Said Marvin.

"What is it Marvin?" Adorabeezle asked.

"I was wondering if you wanna-" Marvin gets cut off by a voice on his walkie-talkie.

"This is webhead to campfire! Come in?" Said Spider-man on the walkie talkie.

"What is it webhead?" Marvin replied.

"The Alpha titans are back and they're attacking Mircale city! My team and S.M.A.S.H are gonna need some back up." Said Spider man on the walkie talkie.

"We're on our way!" Marvin replied again and put his walkie talkie away.

Mordecai, Rigby and Predaking run in the arena and see Marvin and Adorabeezle. "Did you hear that too?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, Spider-man's team and S.M.A.S.H are gonna need back up." Said Marvin. Mordecai opens a universal bridge and they head straight to Mircale city.

**We enter the training room and see Drake training with Hidlegard and Zandar. Optimus Prime is watching them to see how they're training is going.**

**Zandar blocks Drake's attack and strikes back. After Hidlegard strikes Drake down and points one of her Crystal spikes at him.**

**Optimus Prime: Good job Hidlegard, I see Gali and Lloyd are training you well.**

**Me: Hey Optimus, how are Hidlegard and Zandar doing?**

**Optimus Prime: They're doing pretty good, they're getting better everyday .**

**Drake (Future OC): Yeah, they're not bad. Say Smoke what story am I gonna star in?**

**Me: The Prince Toa or something plus I have a story that stars Optimus Prime and he faces against Organization XIII and they each took over one world and he fights them to save the worlds.**

**Rigby: Sounds badass.**

**Optimus Prime: It is and Smoke out up a poll that chooses which Organization XIII I will fight. **

**Drake: I saw the poll, don't know who to pick.**

**Me: Take your time, bro.**

**Mordecai: So what's the story called?**

**Me: The Prime or something. I'm still working in it.**

**Optimus Prime: Take your time Smoke. I'm gonna need a PDA of Organization XIII and I know just the right person to give me the info. (Walks away) **

**Zandar: He's talking about Eagle, right?**

**Me: Yeah, he is. Anyway please review and see you later.**


End file.
